Intimidante
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: En ese instante, Orihime apareció al fin con la cámara digital para capturar la imagen de su hijo, como siempre, siendo ganador en la mayoría de las contiendas. •Kurosaki Family!


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Fueron Karin y Yuzu la primeras en saberlo, siendo primeras espectadoras del suceso.

Acababa de llegar a su antiguo hogar para recoger a su pequeño, donde la noche anterior lo dejaron a cargo de sus tías debido a que él y Orihime querían pasar un tiempo íntimo a solas sin arriesgarse a inocentes preguntas de su retoño.

Iba a colocar la mano en la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo al ver a ésta abrirse antes de que lo hiciera. (Sobre todo porque sino se habría estrellado con ella.) Tras ésta aparecieron sus hermanas, abordándolo con varios gritos incomprensibles a los que le siguió un intento de conversación, que querían armar, menos entendible todavía. Después de decirles que no las oía bien si hablaban tan rápido y a la vez, se detuvieron.

—¿Qué pasó con Kazui? —preguntó extrañado, lo único que sí escuchó de la conversación.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero sintió que, ante la mención del nombre de su hijo, las mejillas de las gemelas se enrojecieron un poco. Se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar, Yuzu relatándole lo que pasaba y Karin cogiéndole de la muñeca para que se apresurara a ir directo a su antigua habitación.

Allí le mostraron la causa de que la castaña estuviera con una sonrisa más amplia de la normal, y de que la azabache estuviera con una sonrisa emocionada.

Cierto pequeño de cabellos naranjas permanecía sentado en la cama, se había mantenido en la misma postura y con la misma expresión con la que lo descubrió Karin después de regresar de la cocina, pues fue a buscarle un jugo. Minutos antes de eso, le mostraba un álbum de fotos junto a su hermana menor quien, al rato, salió de compras por algunos víveres y otras cosas que precisaría para la cena más tarde.

Yuzu, al estar de regreso, vivió una situación parecida a Ichigo tan solo que con su pelinegra hermana siendo la informante.

El joven padre se lo tomó... igual que las hermanas. Por supuesto que ¡más masculinamente! Le brillaban los ojos también, pero no se hallaba sonrojado.

Se preguntó si a ésto se refería Orihime cuando decía que la ¨mala cara¨ de alguien siempre le había parecido adorable (aun casado, el pelinaranja era demasiado lento para comprender que el comentario se dirigía a él), por un momento pensó que se refería a él (estuvo en lo cierto... o estaba) pero ahora ¡comprendía acerca de quién hablaba su esposa!

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza quizás fue nada, pues su primer impulso fue bastante torpe. Al final, con niño sobre su pecho como si fuera un bebé recién nacido, salió dándole un ¨gracias por cuidarlo¨ sin esperar a que sus hermanas le dijeran lo de siempre, que no era molestia alguna y de hecho que les encantaba tener a su sobrino allí.

Llegó a la casa entrando como una tromba, golpeando la puerta sonoramente al abrirla, llamando la atención de una sorprendida mujer de cabellos naranjos oscuros. No le dio tiempo a su esposa de preguntar.

—¡Orihime, mira! —le indicó desde allí, estirando ambos brazos tal cual niño enseñando un cuaderno de dibujo, aunque en este caso mostraba al hijo de ambos.

Ella no comprendió al instante, pero en cuanto posó su mirada en el rostro del niño, quedó impresionada.

—¡Ichigo! —dijo sonriendo emocionada—. Oh, ¿dónde pusimos la cámara?

—Bueno —trató de pensárselo, pero lo primero de lo que se acordó fue de dónde dejó su insignia shinigami:

Se le cayó debajo de la cama durante la noche—. Creo que está en un cajón en la cómoda de nuestra habitación.

El mencionado no compartía toda su emoción, al menos no con una sonrisa, todavía andaba cuestionándose cómo es que su hijo había llegado a tales extremos.

Sosteniéndole por las axilas, le volteó para mirarle de frente y éste seguía tieso.

Ichigo comenzó a zarandearlo, de arriba abajo, de lado a otro, mas la expresión no se le quitaba.

Oh, si Ishida supiera que Ichigo intentaba quitarle una mueca, a un niño, zarandeándolo, le gritaría lo estúpido y mal padre que era. ¿Acaso creía que el pequeño era una bola de nieve*? ¡El idiota!

El joven padre pelinaranja volvió a agitar a su hijo, cual batido, pero éste no correspondió con una risilla, como normalmente lo hacía, sino que dejó sus brazos estirados hacia los lados, ahora todo él formando una especie de X cuyos brazos estaban a los lados, rectos, mientras sus manitos se mantenían en forma de puño...

Y sin borrar, de su pequeño rostro, ese ceño fruncido que no muy buenos recuerdos le traían a Ichigo.

—Kazui, ¿por qué estás enojado? —el pequeño rostro de su hijo seguía con ese gesto que le preocupaba y a la vez le daban deseos de tomarle una fotografía, ¡pero debía tomarle más importancia al primer tema! Más que nada, debido a que Orihime ya se iba a encargar de fotografiarlo por él.

(Y lo agradecía. Mantenía una gran debilidad por su hijo, cuyo rostro emanaba una inocencia tan parecida a la de su mujer.)

El pequeño parpadeó, como si recién cayera en cuenta de que estaba frente a su padre.

—¿Enojado? —el niño preguntó, borrando al fin la carita de achuchable mini ¨delincuente¨—. No estoy enojado, Otou-san.

Esto le sorprendió.

—¡Pero tu cara...! ¿Qué te sucede si no es eso?

—Mis tías me mostraron unas fotos de Otou-san —contó, haciendo memoria de revisar un álbum donde su padre tenía alrededor de los diez a los quince años—. ¡Yo estoy imitándote, Otou-san! —clamó con alegría, segundos después volvió a fruncir su entrecejo—. ¿Así, ves? —le preguntó, dejando quieta la mueca nuevamente.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero le pareció divertido el rostro (de humillación) de su papá, quien había dejado caer su mirada al suelo. Y por más que intentó contenerse y no romper su expresión de seriedad, no pudo evitarlo.

Ichigo sabía que su pequeño no había querido burlarse de él, pero así se sentía, sobre todo debido a que, de joven, siempre reclamaba a todos los que hablaban mal de su cara. O diciéndole que parecía amargado o enojado.

—No es justo —murmuró, casi sonrojado de lo abochornado por no haberlo comprendido enteramente antes.

Era irónico saber que acababa de pensar lo mismo al ver su propio gesto en su propio hijo.

—¡La cara de Otou-san es graciosa! —pronunciaba el pequeño entre risas.

En ese instante, Orihime apareció al fin con la cámara digital para capturar la imagen de su hijo, como siempre, siendo ganador en la mayoría de las contiendas.

—Karin y Yuzu dicen que quieren que les enviemos fotos, ya que al parecer no es suficiente con las diez que le tomaron antes de traérmelo para acá —el pelinaranja dijo al leer el mensaje que llegó a su celular.

Meditándolo, tampoco podía culparlas. Es que esa expresión en el rostro de Kazui, era digna de una postal o un mural.

 _De hecho, con Orihime y Kazui así... Siento que ahora entiendo a mi padre._ Pensando en esto, al final se decidió a que posaran los tres juntos.

Ambos mayores se reían del intento del pequeño Kazui que deseaba imitar la mirada que antaño su papá siempre portaba, mas logrando todo lo contrario a lo que pretendía originalmente ésta.

Con esa carita, a pesar de tratar, no conseguía verse intimidante sino completamente tierno.

* * *

 **Notitas Cool.**

*El juguete, esfera de vidrio llena de agua y normalmente con escenas de navidad.

* * *

 **Demasiado sueño para colocar notas decentes, me desvelé anoche y ¡tengo nuevo trabajo! O tuve, y tengo de nuevo mañana, así que mejor me voy a dormir.**

 **Ya saben, los Orange family** — **Kurosaki family—Kazui fic's van a seguir viniendo. Y, gente, dénle una oportunidad a los Ichikazu. ¿Sí? (;P) Al menos para decirle luego que no les gustó. Si me siguen (?) se van a tener que acostumbrar porque los próximos tendrán más personajes, para que no todo sea tan repetitivo.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
